Take Away My Pain
by NickieNoodle167
Summary: Before PCA, Zoey was abused by her father. When she comes to PCA, she hides it. But when Zoey's dad comes to PCA, who will be able to save her? And who is Logan's new girlfriend? Read and find out! ChaseXZoey and LoganX? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Zoey POV:

It's been happening since I was 5. My Dad would go out, get drunk, come home, and hit me, I can't tell anyone. I remember the first time like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_5 year old Zoey Brooks is sitting on her couch watching TV, when her dad, Mark Brooks, comes home._

"_Hi Daddy!" little Zoey said as she went to go hug her dad. __**SMACK! **__Zoey gets slapped in the face and starts crying. Her dad continues to hit her._

"_Daddy! S-stop! P-please s-stop!" Zoey pleaded, still crying._

"_No. If you tell anybody about this, I'll kill you and your mom. Got that?" Mark said in an intimidating voice. Zoey just nodded her head, unable to speak from fear and astonishment._

"_Good," he said, and after one more slap to the face, he went upstairs, leaving Zoey all alone and miserable._

_-End Flashback-_

Now, 9 years later, it's still going on, and no one can help me. Not even Chase. Chase is my best friend. I also secretyly like him, but only Lola and Nicole know this. I came to PCA to get away from _him_, my dad. And I was, or so I thought.


	2. He's Here!

**Zoey POV:**

I was talking to Chase, when my phone started to ring. The caller ID said "Home." _I hope it's my mom, and not my dad_, I thought.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Zoey. It's mom. Guess what?!" Zoey's mom, Rachel, (A/N: I made up her name.) said.

"What?"

"Dad's coming to PCA for a visit!" she exclaimed.

To me, it seemed like the walls were closing in. I shut the phone. I couldn't breathe. I started staring into space. Chase knew something waqs wrong, so he said, "Zoey, what's wrong?"

"My dad's coming for a visit, "I managed to say.

"Cool!" he said.

"No. Not cool," I said, "Chase, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"You know how I always come back to PCA with bruises everywhere?"

"Yeah," he said, "You always say that you fell off your bike. Why?"

"I didn't fall off my bike, Chase. My dad would hit me," I said, starting to tear up, "That's why I came to PCA. To get away from my dad." Chase got up and went over to me. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he said, "When he comes, I'll protect you. He probably won't try to hit you with somebody else around."

"Probably not. Thanks Chase. But you can't tell _anyone_. Understand?"

"Ok. But may I ask why?"

"Because…," I started, but my voice cracked, so I started again, "B-because he said that if I told anyone, he would kill me." The last part came out in a whisper.

"Oh God. Ok. I won't tell."

"Thanks, Chase. You're the best. Come on," I said after I stopped crying, "Let's go to the beach!"

"Ok!" he answered and we left for the beach. When we got there, I saw none other than…


	3. I LOVE YOU!

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for making everybody wait so long but I've been really busy lately. Anyways, right now I am extremely tired so if I make some mistakes in spelling don't blame me. Lol. My foot is also asleep...SO not cool. So before I do anything else...I do not and never will own Zoey 101. Well...doesn't that make you feel SO much better. Now, before I bore you all to death with my rambling, here's chapter 2 of Take Away My Pain! **

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_When we got there, I saw none other than..._

**

* * *

**

**Zoey POV:**

...my father. I hid behind Chase. He seemed to figure out that I was scared of him, so he gave me a hug.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go someplace else. I don't want to see him."

"Ok. Where do you want to go?"

"How about we go shoot some hoops?" (a/n: I know...she would never say that but it's my story! Lol.)

"Fine with me. Let's go," he said, and we ran off to the basketball courts. When we got there, Chase told me that he wanted to tell me something.

"What is it Chase?" I asked.

"Well..." he started.

**Chase POV:**

_I can't believe I'm doing this!, _I thought.

"Well,,,," I started, "Zoey brooks, I-i-i l-love you."

Her eyes went wide. _She doesn't love me back. I KNEW it!_

"It's obvious you now hate me, so I'll be going now." I started to walk away, until I heard, "Chase!"

**Zoey POV:**

_Chase loves me? This is so cool!_

"Chase!" I called, running up to him.

"Wha-" he started but was soon cut off by me kissing him. I felt more sparks than on the fourth of July!

**Chase POV:**

_Oh. My. God. I'm kissing Zoey! I never thought this would be happening._

"I love you, too!" she said.

"Really?!" now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Yeah. Ever since I first met you."

"Really?" she nodded, "Wow. Hey Zo, I have a guestion for you."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Willyoubemygirlfriendandgooutwithmetonight?"

"I lost you after 'Will' "

"I said, ' Will you be my girlfriend and go out with me tonight?'" I repeated slower.

"I would be honored, Chase."

"Yes!" I screamed. I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed.

"Come on Chase! Let's go..." she trailed off when she saw who was in front of her.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here!" Mark said.

"H-hi dad! This is my boyfriend, Chase Matthews." she said nervously.

"Hello Chase.: he said.

"Hi Mr. Brooks," I replied.

"Chase, I suggest you leave. I would like to talk to Zoey alone for a little while. Ok?" he said.

"Ok. Bye Zoey." I could see the scared look on her face, so when Mr. Brooks wasn't looking, I mouthed, "I'll be hiding in the bushes." She nodded and gave me a small smile. I returned it and walked off to my hiding place in the bushes.

**

* * *

**

**Ha ha!!! Cliffhanger! Don't ya just hate em'?! I am SO cruel! Lol. When I get at least 5 reviews I'll update this story. In the meantime, I'll be working on some new ones so that my precious readers won't get bored and forget about me. Ciao for now!**


	4. Telling the Roomies

**Ok. So I originally planned chapter 2 to be longer than that, but I thought that it looked a lot better if I split it up into an extra chapter. Also, right now the annoying sound of the flippin' lawnmower is in my ears and it's giving me a major headache. Good to know...right?! Lol. So anyways, give me some feedback and I'll try to update sooner. I know I said that after I get five reviews I would update, but I am super busy and I got 4, so it's close enough. Enjoy! Oh! and I don't and never will own Zoey 101. If I did, doncha think Chase and Zoey would be together by now?!**

**

* * *

**

**Zoey POV:**

I smiled at Chase and he smiled back. _I am so lucky to have him._

"Did you tell anybody?" he asked.

"No," I replied in a weak voice.

"Good," he said, and then, **_SLAP!_** He slapped me in the face. I fell down and tried not to cry. My dad left, and Chase came out. He came over and took me in his arms. I started to cry.

"You should report him to Dean Rivers, " Chase said, still holding me.

"I know Chase, but I don't want him to kill me!" I said.

"I won't let him kill you Zoey," Chase said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"So, where do you wanna go tonight? Sushi Rox?" I suggested, changing the subject.

"Sure," he said, "I'll meet you there at 7. That ok?"

"Sure! See you there!" I said. I gave him one last kiss, then went to my dorm to go get ready for my date with Chase. _I can't wait to tell Lola and Nicole!_

**Chase POV:**

I watched Zoey walk away and headed back to my dorm room, all the while wondering how I finally got the guts to tell Zoey and wondering what Michael and Logan's reaction will be. When I finally got there, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Zoey POV:**

When I got back to my room, Lola and Nicole were there. I decided to keep them waiting. They HATE being left in the dark.

"Hey guys!" I said casually.

"Hey Zoey! What's up?" Lola asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with Chase." I said like it was no big deal. They exchanged knowing looks.

"Oh REALLY?" Lola said, "And what did you do?" Nicole finished.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Nicole asked.

"We played basketball, kissed, talked, you know. The usual." I said, hoping they would catch the second thing we did.

"Wait! What was the thing before the last one?" Lola said excitedly.

"We played basketball?" I said, playing dumb.

"NO! After that!" Nicole practically screamed.

"You mean where we talked?" I asked, still playing dumb.

"NO!" they both screamed, "The middle one!" finished Lola.

"Oh you mean where we kissed?" I said.

"YES!" they both screamed.

"Oh. Chase and I are going out." I said, and Nicole and Lola screamed and hugged me. "Come on, " I said, "help me get ready." and we went off looking for the perfect date clothes.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, with Chase, Michael, and Logan_

**

* * *

**

**Chase POV:**

"Hey dude," Logan said, "What's up?"

"Nothing," was my reply. Just then, Michael walked in. I started to look for clothes for my date with Zoey. Logan and Michael looked confused. Well, Logan always looks confused, so really, just Michael looked confused, and I'll stop telling you this and get on with telling them my big news.

"Dude," Michael said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, " I said, "Just getting ready for my date with Zoey." Logan and Michael could only stare at me with their mouths wide open. Then they came over and congratulated me.

"Finally!" was the main word i both of their congrats.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." I said and left to go take a shower.

**

* * *

**

**Ok. I know that this is a little short, but I could only go up to where my original chapter ended, so there wasn't too much left. On some parts I had to wing it just to make it longer! So...click the purple button and review. When I get 10 of them, I'll update again, but until then, tell your friends about my story. I really am trying to finish it, but I need some more feedback. In the next chapter, will be Chase and Zoey's date, but there is a little surprise in there and only I know so Ha Ha Ha!!! lol. Review!!!**


	5. AN

I am SO sorry for nit updating sooner! I wanted to update this weekend but I left my notebook at school. I will try to update as soon as possible. I am also thinking of writing a new story so stay tuned for that! Adios!

Nickienoodle167


End file.
